


devoted to destruction (slave to your games)

by WindyRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Future, Dark Allison Argent, Dark Stiles, F/M, Feral Peter Hale, Gore, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Master & Servant, Memory Alteration, Minor Character Death, Mutilation, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Non-Consensual Body Modification, POV Original Female Character, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's nothing kinky about that, Transformation, Wolf Peter Hale, non-consensual cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is dark Stallison, Peter's Stiles' feral pet wolf and the neighbours really don't know what to make of them. (and then things take a dark(er) turn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	devoted to destruction (slave to your games)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Firstborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203098) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 



> So, okay, this is entirely [Green's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Green) fault... Well, okay, not entirely, just mostly... I started writing this after reading Firstborn (and getting some ideas while reading that didn't come to fruition during the fic) and watching a bunch of (dark) Stallison vids, and then a couple weeks later [this](http://pibroch.tumblr.com/post/147467154494) happened and I just... whatever this is came to being :D
> 
> Fast forward a couple more weeks and then things took a really dark and gory turn but I'm satisfied and that's the main point, ain't it? xD
> 
> Writing music: (well, at least onwards from the pie) Suicide Squad soundtrack (bet you didn't see that coming xD) (the spotify version, btw, which hasn't got a corresponding version on youtube that I could find, so no link for you this time :/)
> 
> Title from [Sucker for Pain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-59jGD4WrmE) from the aforementioned soundtrack.

The Fenrises have this huge dog. Alisa thinks it might actually be some kind of wolf-hybrid. It has too blue, too intelligent, too _wild_ eyes and fangs like a horror movie monster. It never leaves Inari's side or sight.

Alisa doesn't know what to make of them. The dog, Inari or Artemis (and when she'd asked about their names, they'd just laughed and said their parents had been friends and bit of mythology nuts, the dog is, of course, called cerberus), they're all... strange somehow. They have an edge to them that makes Alisa wary of them, even though they've never been anything but nice to everyone in the neighbourhood.

One night for lack of anything better to do, Alisa researches their names. Cerberus, she already knows, is the guard of the Underworld in Greek myth but what she didn't know is how the name can be traced to the root meaning of "spotted". (it kinda blows her mind)

She might get a little overexcited after that.

***

She's out jogging when the man with the glowing eyes stumbles into her path. They stare at each other for a while. She's too shocked by the man's state of (un)dress and the bloodstains and the _glowing eyes_ and he... well, she's not going to try to divine the thoughts of whatever wildman or strung-out junkie she's managed to run into. (glowing eyes, though, junkies don't have _glowing_ eyes)

There's a rustle behind her, the man's gaze snaps to whatever she can't see and he sprouts fangs and claws and something black shoots past her and - -

She's gone into shock, she thinks.

That black blur is Cerberus and there are soft hands on her shoulders and a gentle voice in her ear and... that's an arm getting flung by her and she bursts into hysterical laughter.

Someone snaps something behind her and the beast in front of her immediately stops its ravaging of the now thoroughly dead man, freezes for a moment and then pads by her with its tongue out in a dog grin and its tail wagging.

She passes out.

(when she wakes up she doesn't remember any of it)

***

The Fenrises really are far too nice people. It makes Alisa feel a little guilty at times. Take this meat pie for example, completely out of the blue and without any reason but "oh, Inari bought far too much pork and we can't possibly eat it all before it goes bad and really, don't tell the others but you're our favourite neighbour" and Artemis had winked and told her to return the dish when they'd finished the pie.

Alisa really doesn't know what to make of them.

(the pie is delicious, though, she really needs to ask artemis for the recipe)

***

When she goes to return the dish, the smell of something absolutely mouth-watering hits her the moment Inari opens the door. Cerberus is grinning with his tongue lolling out, laying at the foot of the stairs she can see from the doorway.

(there's something about those eyes, she doesn't trust those eyes, has to wonder how inari can control the beast, if he even does)

Inari smiles at her and invites her in, says that Artemis is trying a new pastry recipe, that Alisa should come inside and give her another opinion. She's never seen him smile like other people. It's always with the corners of his mouth turning downwards. (there's something malicious under or intertwined in the amusement but he's always so nice and polite)

The pastries are, of course, to die for.

***

A couple of months of steadily being invited to try this or that new thing Artemis is trying or just having a dinner party or barbecue with the Fenrises and Alisa can't seem to satisfy her hunger without Artemis' cooking. (and really that's just embarrassing, she's a grown ass woman, she shouldn't be dependent on someone else to feed herself)

***

Aaron comes home from a business trip and it's the happiest she's been in a long time. They're making dinner and joking in that fond way couples who've been together as long as they have develop, when it happens.

Aaron cuts himself and all she can smell is the blood and her focus narrows in on that small cut and then she has her mouth on it and teeth through flesh and _finally_ , actual _food_ and - -

She

                             comes

                                                          to

crouched over Aaron's body. Her hands are covered in blood and digging deeper and deeper into his gut. She needs all of it. Every little bit he has to give and she _needs_ something more. She growls deep in her throat in frustration. Her blind groping finally leads to her fingers brushing against... something. She feels it out with her fingers and she _knows_ down to her bones this is what she needs. She grabs the meat and wrenches.

The heart is a beautiful meal in front of her eyes.

She gives it a lick and she freezes.

What is she _doing_?!

_What has she done?_

Her hands start trembling and there's something clouding her vision. (it's the breath catching in her throat that makes her realize she's crying)

She brings the heart close to her chest and starts truly sobbing.

She doesn't know how long it lasts.

She can't look at the mutilated corpse of her dear husband so she just clutches the heart and curls her whole body around it. And screams. Screams until she can't make a sound and then just continues sobbing.

She doesn't know how long she stays there on her knees but finally it's too much. The hunger gnawing in her stomach and the hysteric pounding of _needneedneed_ leads her to finally move the heart a bit farther from her. She brings the organ closer to her face and with tears streaming down her face, she takes a bite.

It's the best thing she's ever eaten. Better than anything Artemis has ever made. Better than anything her Mama's ever made and even better than her Nana's legendary meatballs.

She can't stop herself from moaning out loud as the coagulated blood bursts in her mouth.

She finishes the whole heart and by the end of it she doesn't even _want_ to bring all of it back up even with the voice screaming in her head that she's eating _Aaron's **heart**_!

She knows the Fenrises will help her.

***

She waits 'till all the lights are out in the neighbourhood before sneaking out and crossing the street. Her knocking might be more forceful and frantic than is polite, especially at this time of night, but she's gotten herself into a right mess.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, it's Inari that opens the door. Alisa sees a flash of silver teeth and a huge monstrous shadow behind him before in the blink of an eye it's all gone.

"I need your help. Please, Inari. I-I killed Aaron and I don't know what to do and just _please_ , help me." her voice is shaking and hysteric but she thinks she's due some panic by now.

Inari stares at her for a long moment before rubbing a hand across his face and motioning her inside with a muttered _jesus christ and all his saints_.

The next thing she knows, Artemis has guided her to the kitchen table and given her some homemade cranberry tea to calm her. Cerberus is grinning at her (again) from where he's sitting by Inari's feet.

"I told you." Inari is saying with something like exasperation, "I _told_ you, you were overdoing it."

"Not like you tried to stop me all that hard." Artemis mutters in answer.

Laughter from Inari before he asks, "When have I actually managed to stop you at anything you really wanted to do, huntress?"

"Oak Creek." Artemis says absentmindedly. She hasn't taken her eyes off Alisa since she sat down.

"I'll give you that even if that wasn't really me as such."

Artemis waves her hand dismissively at that comment, whatever it means. "You or Inari, not like it matters anymore."

There's a moment of silence and Alisa's just about to open her mouth to ask what they're going to do (about her dead husband or her sudden craving for human flesh or any of it) when Inari mutters, "Nothing for it, then, I suppose." and hops to sit on the table in front of Alisa. "Though, I really coulda done with an eclipse for this." he grumbles under his breath before laying one hand over Alisa's eyes and the other around her throat. Something swells in the room and Alisa loses all connection with the outside world.

When she comes to (for the second time that night, she might add, it's getting a bit annoying), Master and Mistress are sitting in chairs across from her watching her with cold eyes and now she can see the Hound for what it really is: a human-wolf having lost its human. She knows this is Master's will and thus for the better. She looks from the Hound to Master, for his will is Final and Mistress has no say in it.

"Welcome, Lamia."

When he smiles there is a gigantic, many-tailed fox curled around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> I couldn't find a mythological figure who ate their husband. So, have [Lamia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lamia), the world-renowned child-eater, instead. :D Also, tell me if you know of one. :) (a husband-eating myth, not a child-eater)
> 
> And what did Alisa become in addition to a cannibal? I dunno, the muse didn't tell :D
> 
> [Inari Ōkami](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inari_%C5%8Ckami) being the god of kitsune in Japanese myth. (and wouldn't you look at that reference to one of my nogitsune headcanons... xD)  
> [Artemis](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artemis) being the Greek goddess of the hunt, wild animals and the Moon, among other things. She's often depicted carrying a bow and arrows. (let me be cliché when I want every now and then xD)  
> [Cerberus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cerberus) being the multi-headed dog that guards the underworld and prevents the dead from leaving. Also called the hound of Hades. (and yes, one of the theories on cerberus' name's origin traces it into the root of proto-indo-european k̑érberos, which means spotted)
> 
> (and, lastly, if you want to scream at me about how this isn't steter or even slash, [my tumblr's](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/) always there to take the abuse :D)


End file.
